Hazy Maze Cave
Hazy Maze Cave is the sixth course in Super Mario 64. It is located in the room behind a door without a power star sign in the basement and is accessed by hopping into a black-colored pool. Course Versions There is only one version of the course, and therefore there are no alternative versions. A Press Counts In the A Button Challenge, six out of seven stars that can be collected without A presses. The star Watch for Rolling Rocks requires 0.5 A presses to complete by conserving the speed up the elevator using AB kicks. In a full game run, the A press will be held from an A press previously used, and so it would not incur an additional A press. Entering Hazy Maze Cave (0x) :Video: https://youtu.be/uDtInisrqqM '' The platform leading to the course is 205 units above the lowest floorStar Dance Clip Potential: https://youtu.be/A-xTDUAU2-0?t=50s. The only known way to enter the course without pressing A is by using a Star Dance Clip using the star awarded by catching MIPS since Mario can grab onto ledges during his star dance animation. This maneuver can only be done twice as MIPS only appears twice throughout the game (when Mario has 15 stars for the first time and 50 stars for the second time), and will not reappear afterward. It should be noted that the MIPS is also required to drain the moat to access Vanish Cap Under the Moat, though only the object (MIPS) is needed and not the star. As long as the star is not collected, MIPS will still respawn normally. Swimming Beast in the Cavern ''(0x) :Video: https://youtu.be/kd5TgsxVT7Y '' Conveniently, there is a well-known glitch that allows Mario to clip through the elevator by standing at a certain black spot on the wall. When the Mario descends from above, the object collision will cause Mario to go past the wall and fall into the underground cavern, heading towards the island where the star is located. Elevate for 8 Red Coins ''(0x) :Video: https://youtu.be/lT3SnMMLY0w '' Jumping off a pole requires an A press, as it is the only way to get to the nearby platform without external help. In the past, Pannenkoek collected the star in 0.5 A pressesSM64 - Elevate for 8 Red Coins - 0.5x A Presses OUTDATED: https://youtu.be/NXVJKPQu7rI by utilizing high negative speed to traverse the course and land on the moving platform necessary to reach the red coins located on higher platforms. An A press was held until this point in order to conserve speed up the elevator. In order to build such speed (more than 1500), Pannenkoek started Hyper Speed Walking (HSW) using the ceiling under the gate to keep him in place, navigated to the upper part of the course, and then bounced on a prepositioned scuttlebug to cross a large gap to clip into the red coins room. Later in 2015, an improvement was made to reduce the A press count to 0 by Scuttlbug raising, and the TAS run was completed on June 26, 2016. A polished run with visual explanations was uploaded on February 25, 2018. Mario first transported two scuttlebugs to the big gap leading to the left door and entered the red coins room on the right. Next, he transported the scuttlebug in that room close to the door Mario came from for raising. Then, he went back to the big gap and bounced on the two scuttlebugs he set up previously. Once he returns to the starting area, he heads towards the red coins room and begins raising the scuttlebug near the door. The repetitive segment takes 56 minutes to complete. Finally, Mario enters the room, grabs the pole, and patiently waits for the raised scuttlebug to drop down, pushing Mario to the nearby platform. Mario runs to the moving platform and begins completing all eight red coins to complete the mission. To reach the star (which is 300 units highStar Heights: https://youtu.be/xE7hrQ8sHhU?t=2m17s), Mario bounces on a nearby scuttlebug. Metal-Head Mario can Move! ''(0x) :Video: https://youtu.be/69NMgKGFKC0 '' Mario arrives at the underwater cavern, and he presses the switch with a metal cap to open the gate. To begin the setup of hyperspeed, Mario enters the hallway to let the scuttlebug spawn for Mario and angle it away from the door; this is done to avoid the scuttlebug jumping when it sees Mario entering with super speed when facing Mario, causing Mario's bounce to fail. Mario builds up a large amount of negative speed by Hyper Speed Water Sliding (HSWS) on the slippery slope of the island. In order to accumulate speed, Mario enters the slippery slope and keeps in a standing position by holding C^ and enters the water, and then he gets out of the water with conserved speed by pressing Z to enter the sliding state. This is done repeatedly until Mario obtains negative 496 speed, slow enough to slide on Dorrie for 3 frames to get a sitting position for punching, but still fast enough to clip through the wall. A faster strategy is then available once the HSW strategy is discovered, allowing Mario to build up the required speed much faster. As early as the strategy is known, it was not made into TAS until Ethan White documented itSM64 - Metal Head Mario Can Move 0x Faster with HSWing: https://youtu.be/49TSYXdgt4I. Navigating the Toxic Maze ''(0x) :Video: https://youtu.be/b5zwE4ALeoI '' Mario has to enter the toxic maze for the star. The hardest part is exiting the maze via the doors in higher platforms, without pressing A to jump. To avoid pressing A, Pannenkoek needs very good RNG to set the swoopers flying at desirable angles and bounce on three of them at the right moment. The reason such strategy can work is that swoopers fly in three different heights: low, middle, and high; this allows Mario to bounce on them in ascending order. Afterward, Mario can ride the elevator and collect the star. A-Maze-Ing Emergency Exit ''(0x) :Video: https://youtu.be/lwcGE7Js1QE '' The two main difficulties are exiting the toxic maze and crossing the gap to the A-Maze-Ing Emergency Exit platform. In the past, Pannenkoek utilized Hyper Speed Walking again to collect the star in 0.5 A PressesSM64 - A-Maze-ing Emergency Exit - 0.5x A Presses OUTDATED: https://youtu.be/QNn6hvOlH7o until the scuttlebug raising technique is found. Mario transports the scuttlebug to a point close to the A-Maze-Ing Emergency Exit star and then exits the maze by bouncing on a Monty Mole and a flying swooper. Once Mario reaches the door leading to the star, the prepositioned scuttlebug is then being raised for 35 minutes. Finally, Mario manipulates it to lunge towards the midpoint, allowing him to bounce on it and clear the gap, landing on the platform. Mario then collects the star. Watch for Rolling Rocks ''(0.5x) :Main Article: Watch for Rolling Rocks :Video (newest strategy, uncommented, 5.4 hours): https://youtu.be/mgNMKnkZEKY '' The star is located on a very high platform requiring wall kicks to reach. In the past, Pannenkoek completed the star with 1 A press by using Hyper Speed Walking to generate a lot of speed to reach it with a double jump (the height gained is proportional to the speed). Eventually, a method was found that allows Mario to gain virtually unlimited speed, allowing access to Parallel Universes and reach the destination with 0.5 A presses. The A press is held up until this point for conserving speed up the elevator with repeated AB kicks. The breakdown of the route is as follows: First, Mario transports a scuttlebug to the corner of the Watch for Rolling Rocks platform. Then, Mario raises the scuttlebug to roughly the height of the platform for Mario to bounce on later. Next, Mario begins accumulating speed with Hyper Speed Walking and navigates to the slippery slope on the island to build up speed faster. The speed-building process takes 2 hours to complete. Once the syncing speed for accessing PUs is reached, Mario begins his PU movement to navigate the top part of the course, and finally lands on the platform by bouncing on a scuttlebug and ground-pounding at the misalignment. From there, Mario grabs the star normally. HMC 100 coins ''(0x) :Video 1 (main strategy): https://youtu.be/oqji_Lr1lFc '' :''Video 2 (alternate, faster strat): https://youtu.be/-F61DW6eFHo '' Multiple techniques are required to get 100 coins in Hazy Maze Cave, as resources are limited. Using good maneuvering, Mario dives onto a high platform to kill a Mr. I and then proceeds to the underwater cavern by clipping through a wall. Mario then collects most of the coins there before returning to the upper part of the course using the elevator and enter the toxic maze. The major breakthrough (in the first video) is finding a way to ground pound the blue coin switch without A presses. Mario manipulates RNG for the four swoopers to fly in the desired path. Mario then does a first frame landing of a dive recover onto the blue coin and punches towards the edge of the platform. At the right moment, Mario reactivates the stored vertical speed (with VSC) by punching off the platform, and bounces on two swoopers to ground pound the block. After collecting the blue coins close to the ground (and not the topmost blue coin), Mario then waits for the other two swoopers and a snuffit to line up so that he can leave the maze by bouncing on them, collecting the coins on the exit platform, and then return to the maze to collect the enemy coins. Mario then collects the 100 coin star in maze. Later in 2015 (in the second video), Pannenkoek finds a way to collect the topmost blue coin by bouncing on the third swooper. The primary obstacle is that there are very few swooper paths that do this since the swooper needs to stay close to Mario when the VSC to ground-pound movement is performed. Additionally, the said swooper must head towards the blue coin when the switch's effect is active. Altogether, it takes a lot of effort to find a swooper path that satisfies all of the above. With 99 coins, Mario uses a Monty Mole and the fourth swooper to simultaneously land on the exit platform and collect the swooper's coin, spawning the 100 coin star. With this strategy, Mario can collect the star at the exit of the toxic maze, instead of having to collect the 100 coin star within the maze with no way out, forcing him to exit the course by dying and then reenter it. Other Challenges In a CCC Challenge, excluding coin missions, all stars can be collected, and the "!" switch leading to ''Metal-Head Mario can Move!, normally requiring a Metal Cap, can be solved by simply falling down onto it. There are no stars that can be collected in No Buttons Allowed challenge and No Joystick Allowed challenge due to complex course geometry. References Category:Courses